


A Time of Lions

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Swearing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Myrcella Baratheon is transported back in time to her younger body, at Winterfell.Terrified and confused, can she hope to convince anyone of the coming conflict before it destroys her and her family?





	1. Chapter 1

Myrcella began to cough, and splutter, as blood poured from her nose. 

"F-Father..!" she cried, terrified like a little girl who just wanted her papa to save her. But it was not to be. Her eyes faded, her sight dimmed, and the darkness claimed her.

Then...she tried to pry her eyes open. She was...in a carriage? And she could hear voices....strange voices of the ghosts of the past. 

"Seven hells, woman, we've been riding for a month."

"Hush, Robert. You will wake Myrcella!"

Robert grumbled, and rode ahead. "Woman....come on, where are you, Ned? I expect a welcome party!"

Cersei peered inside the carriage, to see a panicking, heavily breathing Myrcella. 

"Mother...Mother! Mother I just-had a-a bad dream I think!" But how could it be a dream. It was 4 years gone of her life. Somehow....King Robert was alive. Her true father only a few metres away, guarding him. Her true father...

"Father I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let Lady Sand kiss me! Please take me back! Whatever did this, take me back!" she cried, and screamed as Cersei tried to calm her down and shush her.

"Baby, baby, please. Myrcella it was a bad dream. "Sand" cannot hurt you. I won't let them. I won't let anyone hurt you, my sweetling." She caressed Myrcella's back and kissed her on the head. 

"M-Mother..." Myrcella began to calm down. Was it just a dream? Four long years of her life? Trystane....Trystane must be thousands of miles away. She began to sob. She had no love, no betrothed, anymore. 

But that wasn't all. The King was alive...but not for much longer as Mother was going to kill him. 

_Mother...I must....I must tell her to stop! _

Myrcella knew what her mother was. If the stories had any truth to them, Mother was quite the conniving politician, and let Joffrey do what he liked. No, Myr never liked her eldest brother. She was not cruel. She was not mean. At least she did not think of herself like that. Years in Dorne, had shown her the simpler pleasures of life. That sex was not a thing to be ashamed of. Kissing was quite fun! But she only wanted to do it with Trystane who...was not here. 

Her mind flashed to the war. Why she had to leave the capital. The war....and they were heading to Winterfell. Where Sansa's brother and father were. Despite her mother and brother's insistence, she did not want Sansa's brother to die. He seemed like a good man!

And it all started here. The day the King chose Sansa's father as Hand of the King.

"Mother you can't go there. Bad things happen because we go here."

"Ssh, it's ok sweetling. Nothing will happen. Your father and grandfather won't let anyone hurt you. Nor I." She cradled and kissed her daughter softly, who began to calm down. Yet flashes of the war still were within her. 

_Maybe....Maybe I can tell the king. _

She jumped out of the carriage but they had already arrived at Winterfell. 

King Robert jumped off his horse and greeted his old friend. 

"You've got fat!" he exclaimed. _You old drunk bastard. No wonder Mother kills you. BUt then they began chortling and laughing loudly. _

"Please s-stop!" cried Myrcella suddenly, running into the courtyard. It was the same. It was all the same as she remembered. She really had been sent back four years to the past. Which meant....

_I have to stop the war. Not to mention the whisperings I heard in Dorne of worse._

"Myrcella please! Enough!" cried Mother. 

"F-Father." Myrcella cleared her throat. "Father. I have something I must tell you. I must tell all of you. Your very lives...depend on it."

Robert chuckled, "Haha! It was a nightmare, girl, go back to sleep and let the adults speak."

"No!"

"_Now_, Myrcella. Ned..."

"My love, do you have no love for your own daughter?" said surprisingly, Mother. "She is clearly distressed."

"I am not! I..I don't exactly know what happened. I think I...got transported somehow? By the Seven. The Seven....sent me....to tell you all that you're all about to march off to war soon! It begins because you die, Father, then my brother captures Sansa's father and kills him, then Uncle Stannis and Uncle Renly want the throne, then I get sent to Dorne, I marry Trystane, and he's so cute and sweet, I-"

"ENOUGH!" roared Robert. Yet Lord Eddard and King Robb looked curiously at her, like they wanted to know more. 

"No Robert. Let her speak." said Lord Eddard. 

"Piss on that! She's raving mad! Send her to bed, woman!"

"For once in your life, _shut up_!" snarled Myrcella. They were stunned to hear this from a child, let alone his "daughter". "It's true! I s-saw it! I lived it! I don't know how, I have no idea what's going on but I saw it! You go back south, you go on a hunting trip and you die! Half of the country fights the other, and I am sent to live in Dorne by Mother!"

"I would never do such a thing, sweetling. The Dornish hate us." Cersei's lip curled into a sneer at the thought. 

Ned stared closely at her, "When you say you saw this, what was it like?"

"Like I lived it, My Lord....Like my whole life was a dream and I just woke up now. Yet it wasn't, because I was alive...but then I....I died. I was dying. I was kissed by that woman and it hurt me. She hurt me. Because I'm a L-Lannister and she blamed me for the death of Prince Oberyn."

'I don't know what you are talking about, my Princess but Prince Oberyn is alive. He is in Dorne as we speak. My Princess....I serve you as i do your father but we can't help unless you tell us more."

"I don't know what else....There's a war. You die. You die." she gestured to Robb. "You die." She gestured to Lady Catelyn. The Starks were sombre. Yet they were more receptive, due to their older supersitions. 

"If it helps, tell yourself its a message from the Old Gods. Just please believe me!" she cried, tears pouring from her. She had to think of somehting only a future girl would know. "Uncle Jaime, I must speak with you alone."

Robert nodded to Jaime, sighing. "Go you bloody fools. Bloody greenseer, my arse. Stupid girl..."

Jaime's armor clanked, and shined in the sun. Myr then suddenly jumped forward and hugged him once she was sure they were alone. 

"Father." she grinned. Jaime's face changed from disbelief, to shock, to regret, and then finally, happiness. 

"You....You know....?" 

"I think a part of me always known...I mean future me...in the future."

"I don't really understand, Myr but the fact you know about me being your father....I believe you, Myr. I'm sorry I had to hide this from you but I felt it the best way to protect-"

"I know, Father...I know. I'm...g-glad. I hate the king. I'm glad that you're my true father!"

Jaime almost looked like he was about to cry, but opted for a simple hug with his daughter. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Making a scene like that, telling me you know....that means the war will happen, won't it?"

"Along with worse." Myrcella cryptically said. 

After a while they stepped back into the courtyard and Jaime announced, "Myrcella told me something she couldn't have known unless she was telling the truth! We have recieved a message."

Lord Eddard nodded grimly. "We have received a message from the Old Gods."

"That's not all Lord Eddard." Myrcella said darkly. "There's worse than a civil war coming. I heard rumor of things in the North. Dark things. An army of one hundred thousand wildlings march on the Wall."

Eddard's eyes widened, "Jory. Get on a horse and tell the Lord Commander to send out scouts. I want confirmation. If he can coroborate the Princess, ready the North for war!"

"But Ned," complained Robert. "I have come to make you Hand of the King. To run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave."

"Your Grace, if your daughter is correct, an army marches on us as we speak. I cannot be Hand. Not while the North faces attack."

It was many minutes of shouting and ranting from Robert before it finally stopped. Jaime stepped inside Myr's room.

"You ok?" he softly asked. 

She shyly nodded. 

"He went on for some time. I don't know what changed but Honorable Ned has decided to take the job."

"Seven hells..." cursed Myrcella. If Jaime was surprised, he did not show it.

"Why was it so important he not do that?"

"Because my brother kills him."

"Joffrey wouldn't do that." Jaime tried to reassure her.

"Yes he would," she confirmed darkly. "He is my brother and I love him but he is cruel and mean! If we don't stop him soon....If I can't stop this war...." she softly sobbed into Jaime's white cloak. 

"The world can't know you're my daughter. But I think i can love you...as an uncle."

"O-ok."

"And I will do my best to help you fight off what is coming. I promise, Myr. Now get some sleep."

In the dark wilds of the far north, Death itself stirred to life once again and began its terrible march south.


	2. Sansa and Myrcella

Myrcella came to the party the next day, solemn and fake smiling. Sansa gave her a soft smile from afar and Myr slightly blushed. She had always liked the other girl during their time together. She could see them being friends this time around. 

"Did you hear? I am going to marry your brother!" Sansa squealed excitedly. 

Myrcella was not as happy. The war she had tried to stop would happen. Half of Westeros would die. She couldn't stop it. Not a child like her. 

"And you will be queen one day."

"Yes, my Princess."

'No need for formalities, Lady Sansa. My name is Myrcella."

"Oh..ok! Then you can call me Sansa, Myrcella!"

Myrcella smiled softly in spite of herself. She had heard of the troubles Sansa would endure in the capital. She tried to stop it. She couldn't. Maybe you can't stop it. Maybe the tide will always correct and flow in the same direction.

"That's pretty." she complimented Sansa's dress.

"I made it myself, my princes-uh..Myrcella."

"Show Mother. She will like it too."

The next to sit with her was Sansa's brother, Robb.

"I heard what you were saying, my Princess. I die in the war?"

"I shouldn't tell you, or anyone, too much, about what happens...." she tried to leave.

"Please! Please, my Princess." pleaded the Stark heir. 

"Ok...I only know what I heard."

"Fine fine."

"They cut your head off and sew it onto your direwolf's body. It was at a wedding. I don't remember who's. A few years from now."

Robb looked like he'd be sick.

"Oh....thank you, my Princess. You know you should tell her." Robb smirked. 

"Who?"

He just cryptically smirked and then left. 

She watched as Joffrey sported that cruel mocking sneer all night, though only she could see it. No one else had wised up...yet. Then there was the Greyjoy boy. Like a shark on a mountaintop. Destined to murder the Stark boys, whom she did like in the brief time she knew them. Hells, if she didn't know better, she could swear that Little Bran Stark had a bit of a crush on her. 

Trystane was already a distant memory. She was too focused on what was coming. 

Myrcella heard shouting, in the carriage on their way back.

"Seven hells, the girl will die if she has a son and I will hear no more of it!"

"You will dishonor yourself."

"Honor! Honor, is it? Was it honor that led you to believe my fool daughter's ravings?"

"The scouts they sent after the wildling army have not returned, Robert. If we face a Dothraki horde from the East, wildlings from the North, and a war amongst ourselves here, we will be slaughtered. My brother is still missing, Robert. Something is happening in the North. Something bad.'

"I know what I'm putting you through, Ned. But your boy's at Winterfell. He can protect it. I need you. I need you here."

"I serve you, Your Grace."

_Fool is it? They don't know. They don't know what's coming. _

Down in Dorne it was only a rumor of a rumor, but the worse things got at the Wall the more Prince Doran spoke about it. Wildling armies, a letter from the Night's Watch talking about dead men. And with what she had just experienced, was it really that difficult to believe other darker magic could exist? Could dragons?

Yes...the Targaryen girl. When she died the first time, the girl had taken up residence in Meereen. Half a world away. Curiosities half a world away were not a threat...yet.

Yet she knew she had to start preparing and rallying armies soon. How much she, a fifth in line Princess could do, she didn't yet know. Nevertheless, she would try. 

Again, Sansa came up to her and they chatted it up about dresses, princes, and going to court at the capital. They bonded fast, and Myrcella felt herself growing attached to the redhead. 

"Sansa...we're friends, right?"

Sansa grinned excitedly, "The best."

That night there was yelling and commotion. Myrcella couldn't hear most of it but Sansa came running into her arms crying. 

"S-she's dead!" 

"Who? What happened, Sansa?"

"My-my wolf! Lady! She did nothing wrong and Father killed her anyway!" 

"Oh Sansa i'm so sorry! I too have lost...I understand. Please don't cry, my sweet friend. I'm here..."

"I'm so glad you are, Myrcella!" She planted a chaste kiss onto Myrcella's cheek who snuggled into her friend's arms tighter. Maybe being a child again wasn't so abd.


End file.
